


Christmas On Mars

by havemy_heart



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan loves spending Christmas with Veronica and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas On Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, vm_santa. This is an AU where Logan and Veronica never dated Lilly and Duncan and are in an established relationship.

Veronica picked a couple more ornaments out of the box and handed one to Logan.

“I’m so glad you’re helping to decorate the tree again this year. Dad gets a little too carried away with the Padres ornaments.”

As Logan walked over to the tree to hang his ornament, he chuckled.

“Yeah, he does seem a tad obsessed. I really don’t get it.”

He situated the homemade reindeer on the tree then turned to gaze fondly at his girlfriend of three years. She looked so cute standing at the tree in her festive Christmas sweater, deciding where to place the shiny bell in her hand. Logan once again marveled at his luck. This little pixie in front of him loved him, and always involved him in her family’s plans, which included decorating the Mars family Christmas tree for the past two years.

As he and Veronica continued to decorate the tree and listen to Christmas songs, Logan pondered on how he loved Christmas with Veronica and her family, while hating the holiday in his own home. His mother made a huge production of it, but it was more for show than any sense of family togetherness. The Mars home was where Christmas felt like magic, with all the warmth and love his house lacked. Logan wished he could freeze this feeling to revisit whenever his home life became too much to bear.

“Logan?” Veronica’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “Where were you just then? Are you okay?”

Logan didn’t want to ruin the mood by sharing his depressing thoughts.

“Sorry. Just thinking about how I’ll have to put the star on the top of the tree since you’re so short.” He smirked before continuing, “Are the other elves jealous that you got to leave Santa’s workshop?”

Veronica smacked his arm and handed him one of the last ornaments.

“Just remember that when you open your stocking to find coal.”

“Well, you do have an in with Santa,” Logan snarked.

Veronica ignored Logan’s last remark.

“Okay, I think that about does it for the tree. All that’s left is the star. Will the freakishly tall smartass do the honors?” Veronica asked with a grin, while holding out the star to Logan.

Logan pressed a kiss to Veronica’s soft lips as he took the tree topper from her. He meant it to be quick, but Veronica gripped Logan’s biceps and kept kissing him. He wasn’t going to argue. As he slid his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth, Veronica let out a small moan and moved her arms to wrap around Logan’s neck. She tasted like a mix between her cherry lipgloss and the mint candies they had been devouring earlier. As Logan licked his way into Veronica’s mouth, he slowly ran his hands from her hips up her sides, caressing her breasts. Veronica moaned again at the sensation and continued sliding her tongue against Logan’s. He threaded his fingers through her glossy, shoulder-length locks and deepened the kiss further.

Finally, the need for oxygen separated them, and Logan held loosely to Veronica’s hips as they calmed their breathing. Veronica smiled shyly and Logan’s insides clenched at how beautiful she looked right then. Her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and tousled hair all created a picture of debauched innocence. Logan loved that only he got to cause that look.

Veronica gave him one last peck on the mouth.

“Alright,” she breathed out, “enough of that for now. Mom and Dad will be home from shopping soon and we still have to make the Christmas cookies.”

She gently pushed him towards the tree to hang the momentarily forgotten star.

***

As Backup jumped on Veronica, happily licking at her clothing, Logan burst out laughing at her expression. Veronica pushed Backup off and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out.

“You’re supposed to decorate the cookies, not yourself. Although…” Logan trailed off as he leaned over and licked frosting off Veronica’s cheek and neck.

“Mmm. It tastes even better on you,” Logan commented, his voice husky.

Veronica rose to meet Logan’s mouth with her own. She could taste the vanilla frosting on his tongue and greedily chased the flavor in his mouth. As Logan groaned, she broke the kiss and turned to drop the ruined frosting tube into the trash.

“That’s the last time we fight over who gets to frost the next gingerbread man,” Veronica commented wryly. “I don’t want to have to explain to my parents why I have more frosting on me than the cookies do.”

Logan just grinned and grabbed an intact tube of the sugary glaze.

“I have to go change my clothes, although luckily the apron received the majority of the blast.” She then untied the apron and carefully removed it, dropping it in the sink to clean later.

“I’ll be here, making the season bright,” Logan snarked as Veronica rolled her eyes.

Backup happily licked up the stray glops of frosting from the kitchen floor as Logan resumed his artistry.

***

Veronica returned from changing to find Logan decorating the last batch of cookies while talking to Lianne.

“Hey, mom,” Veronica hugged Lianne in greeting.

“Hey, sweetie. Logan was just telling me about the accident with the frosting.” Lianne smiled at her daughter.

“Did he tell you that it was his fault?” Veronica asked while sending Logan a sweet smile.

Logan pretended offense. “I can’t believe you’re blaming that on me! “

“Well, if the frosting tube fits…” she responded.

Lianne laughed at their banter. “Your dad is in the living room admiring the tree. Why don’t you join him while I start on dinner? Logan, you’ll be joining us?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay. My parents are at a charity dinner tonight.”

“You know you’re always welcome here, sweetie.” Lianne smiled warmly at Logan and turned to begin the meal.

As he and Veronica stepped into the living room, Logan felt a rush of emotion overwhelm him. He loved this family so much. They had welcomed him into their home and lives, first as Veronica’s friend and later as her boyfriend, with no reservations. They never treated him as the spoiled son of movie stars, but simply as their daughter’s boyfriend.

“Hey, Dad,” Veronica’s voice once again broke his inner musings.

“Hey, honey. You and Logan did a great job with the tree. I don’t think there are enough Padres ornaments, though.”

Veronica’s gaze met Logan’s and they smiled at their private joke.

“You’ll survive, Dad,” Veronica replied with a laugh.

“Are you ready for “Year Without a Santa Claus”? It’s coming on in ten minutes,” Keith exuberantly informed them.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it, Dad. Not unless I wanted to see you pout,” Veronica answered, smiling.

“Yeah,” Logan chimed in. “It’s a tradition.”

Veronica gave Logan a quick hug in thanks for putting up with their annual ritual, and they dropped onto the couch.

Logan didn’t care how corny any of the Mars’ traditions might be. They always included him, and that made him the happiest 16-year-old in the world. He didn’t think most teenaged girls’ fathers were this indulgent of their daughters’ boyfriends, but Logan always strove to be on his best behavior around Keith. Logan knew that he made Veronica happy, and he knew Keith realized this as well. That was obviously what kept Logan in Keith’s good graces, and Logan didn’t want to ever mess that up. He hadn’t so far in the three years he and Veronica had been dating, so he was pretty sure everything would remain status quo.

“Logan? You’re traveling again,” Veronica joked, but Logan could hear a sliver of worry in her voice. He glanced up to see that Keith had left the room at some point.

“I’m sorry.” He hugged her in reassurance. “Just thinking about how much fun I’ve had today, thanks to you.”

Veronica blushed lightly and twined her fingers with Logan’s, squeezing his hand.

“I had fun today, too. I’m glad that you’ve been spending most of winter break here. I know that Duncan and Lilly probably wonder if we fell off the face of the earth, but I like it being just us.”

Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica softly.

“I like it being just us, too.”

Keith walked back in with a beer for himself and sodas for them.

Logan took the cans from Keith and handed the Skist to Veronica.

“Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes,” Keith informed them.

Veronica sniffed the air. “Mmm. Smells like lasagna.”

As they finished watching the Mars’ favorite Christmas special and waited for dinner, Logan reveled in the feeling of being with the girl he loved and knowing that she and her family loved him in return.

***

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Logan greeted softly.

“Merry Christmas, Logan,” Veronica replied in a sleep-filled voice.

“Did I wake you up? It’s six. I thought you’d have been up and opened all your presents by this time,” Logan teased.

Veronica let out a small groan, which affected Logan more than it should.

“Six?! Logan, why are you awake at this hour?”

“I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas before anyone else did.”

Veronica melted at what a wonderful boyfriend she had.

“Thank you, Logan.”

Logan could hear her smile over the phone. “You’re still coming over this afternoon, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Logan promised.

“Alright, I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you later.”

***

Logan cuddled Veronica closer as they sat on the couch, enveloped in the glow from the tree. The presents had been opened and Christmas dinner had been eaten with gusto. Keith and Lianne had already gone to bed, and Logan and Veronica didn’t want to let go of the peace which surrounded them at that moment.

“I had a good time today,” Veronica softly intoned. “Christmas wouldn’t be the same without you here.”

Logan tried to talk past the sudden lump in his throat. He usually wasn’t this emotional, but the magic of Christmas seemed to bring it out of him. He looked deeply into Veronica’s eyes.

“I had a good day today, too. It was all because of you and your family, Veronica. I’m never this happy anywhere else.”

He couldn’t believe how sappy he sounded, but it was true. And Veronica didn’t seem to mind, as she turned and pressed her lips to his. He immediately took over the kiss, slanting his mouth to get better access. Veronica slowly climbed into his lap and Logan lost himself in the feelings coursing through him. It always felt amazing just to kiss her. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel when they finally slept together. That would come in time, though. For now, just kissing her made his blood boil. He gripped Veronica tighter and groaned as she moved on his lap, trying to find enough friction to satisfy herself. Not wanting to get too carried away with her parents just upstairs, Logan pulled away from the kiss and worked to get his breathing back under control. Veronica looked slightly put-out, and Logan wondered if it wouldn’t be too much longer before they took that next step. Tonight would not be that night, however. Veronica shifted so she was once again sitting beside Logan and laced their fingers together.

“I wish the feeling I get at Christmas could last all year long,” Veronica mused. “It’s like everything is right and nothing bad can happen.”

Logan grew melancholy for just a moment, because for him, the magic didn’t exist outside of his relationship with Veronica and her family. She didn’t need to hear that, though.

“As long as we’re together, I think it’ll be as close to that feeling as we can get the rest of the year.”

Veronica sighed in happiness and snuggled closer to Logan.

As he sat content with the love of his life, Logan hoped that he had a long future of Mars family Christmases to look forward to.


End file.
